Ahora soy mayor
by Peetkat
Summary: Las payasadas han quedado atrás?, los niños han crecido, y las pasiones están desatadas, ya no hay juegos del hambre, pero los chicos se preparan para otra misión, controlar sus sentimientos y algo más, o dar rienda suelta a la pasión contenida. Peeta y Katniss tienen un nuevo reto, después de años preparándose, nuevas aventuras le esperan. Continuación de PYK una hist. humor.LM
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes, algunos pertenecen como no a Suzanne Collins la historia, ni idea porque acabamos con los Juegos en la historia anterior así que no se cuanto se va aparecer porque la escribiré yo, habrá spoliers intromisiones en otras películas series y libros, pido perdón, evidentemente sin LJDH, nunca habría existido. Otros personajes cada uno a su autor._**

* * *

 **Introducción**

Como todos sabéis, y los que no da igual, porque tenéis dos opciones leer la historia del principio, o seguir ésta ya que son completamente independientes, o casi.

Hace cuatro años, en Panem se produjo un Vasallaje Especial, el ordenador Central de Capitolio se descacharró, pero bien, el encargado de Mantenimiento, Un tal Bill Puertas, compartió los archivos de los mapas de Panem en una red social, y sufrieron una invasión de virus brutal.

Para acabar con los problemas que daba se fingió frente a todo el mundo que había un Vasallaje especial donde los hijos serian seleccionados para ser mentores y sus padres servirían de tributos. Peeta y Magde fueron seleccionados, con trece años, peeeeero, lo que hace el amor, y los celos ¡como no!, Katniss no podía dejar solo a su nuevo novio, ¡sí!, después de todo Peeta se atrevió a besarla y con juegos de palabras (¡Es Peeta, por favor!) la encandiló, y oye, ella encantada. Así que (no sin antes amenazar a Delly con ponerla en órbita si se ofrecía voluntaria) ella se ofreció a sustituir a Magde.

Polux, encargado de rodar los anuncios del Capitolio, siempre quiso hacer una película de cine independiente y se encargó de grabar la loca historia de estos dos, y de más gente claro, acompañados de un guionista algo loco, con crisis de identidad, se decidieron a saltarse las normas de confidencialidad y filmaron una cinta, o un video o bah… que más da.

El caso es que descubrimos un mundo loco de imaginación algo…. Ejem peculiar, por decir algo, vimos como Katniss y las chicas de Panem querían ser "Liberadas", como la madre de Peeta, "desaparece" misteriosamente, y su padre, también lo es de Prim pero no de Katniss ¿eh?. Que ella es hija de…. Su madre y alguien más, porque ellos son…. Agentes infiltrados pero se aman,

¿ hubo alguna vez un minero o fue una tapadera de una organización similar a la CIA que conocemos?.

Gale es un chulito de barrio, que persigue a Kat, a pesar de que a ella, su sola mención le provoca alergias y no deja de decir Puaaggaaaa, todo esto se acaba cuando encuentra el amor, o mejor dicho el amor le busca a él cuando tiene quince años. Magde, harta de ser una niña "bien" y que él no le haga caso, se sube a unas plataformas rojas y le termina por conquistar. ¡AH! Aquellas vacaciones en todo Panem, forzadas por una inspección de trabajo…. ¿O quizás también formaron parte de la tapadera?.

Peeta y Katniss, viven todo esto en plena edad del pavo, cuando comienzan a descubrir su sexualidad, peero claro a ver como les pones en situación en una historia con clasificación para trece años…. Y Encima él la quería congelar:

"- Katniss me gustaría congelar este momento ¿lo permitirás?

\- Y un churro quedarme con trece para siempre, y nos quedamos sin "mojar""

En fin que al guionista le dio "penita", ponerles en situación y como la gente es muuuy mala y pedía lemon que al guionista no le quedó más remedio que escribir otro guion.

Pero este no sería filmado ¿o si? Bueno, como dice Katniss lo veremos sobre la marcha.

* * *

Este en fin sed buenas esta va con mucho miedito. besos


	2. Estoy harto

**Los personajes, algunos pertenecen como no a Suzanne Collins la historia, ni idea porque acabamos con los Juegos en la historia anterior así que no se cuánto se va aparecer porque la escribiré yo, habrá spoliers intromisiones en otras películas series y libros, pido perdón, evidentemente sin LJDH, nunca habría existido. Otros personajes cada uno a su autor.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Estoy harto…. Pues anda que yo**

Bien: primero, si vuelvo a ser yo, el guionista, o el narrador. Y recuerdo que estamos en pruebas ok?

Hoooola, como decía, hace cuatro años que Peeta y Katniss están estudiando, y después de la introducción, y algunos episodios del pasado solo puedo prometer que intentaremos no rimar. (Aunque confieso que tengo tendencia a escribir en pareados cuando hablo de amor, y se está comenzando a convertir en un serio problema). Vamos. Ya cumplí con las nostálgicas ¿no? Pues al tema.

Peeta, el chico con los ojos azules más bonitos de todo Panem y parte del extranjero, con unas largas pestañas rubias, que todo el mundo se empeña en decir que parece que se vayan a enredar, y un cuerno, sus pestañas son perfectas, se rizan en una curva suave enmarcando los ojos azul mar.

El chiquillo atrevido que besó a Kat y la engaño para ser su novia aún sigue escondido en su amplio pecho, sus hombros fuertes curtidos por años de entrenamiento, siguen estando muy bien proporcionados a su cuerpo, que es esbelto, piernas fuertes y torneadas, casi llega al metro ochenta aunque eso es algo "normalito" en su promoción. Lo que no es normalito es en realidad su cerebro, el chico imaginativo que guiaba a Kat a través de los recovecos de ZELDA, y la ayudaba a puntuar, es ahora un joven y serio estratega que planifica antes de actuar, de él es la idea de explorar el globo, y todo ¿para qué?

Realmente pensáis que Peeta tiene alma de ¿"explorador"?, venga ya.

Peeta sigue manteniendo sus superpoderes, la superfuerza de Spiderman y controla genial lo de las telas de araña, para eso se ha estado entrenando, ahora con todas las autorizaciones en la mano, puede ir a buscar a su novia, a la mujer que junto a la que liberó Panem, la mujer a la que se han empeñado en nombrar Sinsajo y líder espiritual, librarla del aburrimiento de ser un Jedy y de tanto meditar, y vivir aventuras con ella y sus amigos, pero no se lo ponen del todo fácil, su suegra, aunque está enamorada de su padre, es un pelín "porculerita" y no deja de tocarle las narices, pero a él ya le ha hecho callo solo quiere a su Kat, y la quiere muchisisisisimo, y no piensa dejar que nadie se la quite, ni líder ni leches que elijan a otro que ellos ya han aportado lo que tenían que aportar. Ahora les toca disfrutar de la vida sin juegos y desmadrarse, ya que por fin controlan sus poderes, que han sido unos años, muuuy "malitos", los dos más salidos que el pico de una plancha y "que si quieres arroz, Catalina", que no había por donde acabar.

Katniss se ha convertido en una preciosa chica, que está loca, está loca por su novio, pero además de verdad, le quiere muchísimo, ahora su cuerpo de mujer se enciende en cuanto le ve, apreciando el hombre en el que se ha convertido, ninguno de los dos puede evitar acordarse de aquel día, cuando acabaron con los locos y enfermos gobernantes de Panem.

" Katniss se quedó mirando a Peeta en sus ojos grises toda la pureza de sus trece años, Peeta te quiero, siempre te querré, y le beso, fue un beso tierno y profundo, maduro, avasallador, barrió su boca, y la poseyó lentamente, por una única vez en sus vidas notaron su mente en blanco jamás antes ni después ha vuelto a pasarles algo así, sus labios mordieron los de la chica con suavidad, no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar sin intentar poseerla, pero si seguía besándole de esa manera no sería mucho más. Ella Disparó, pero algo estaba mal, no funcionaba, entonces él con su sangre fría, le enfoco y les dio ración doble de sol."

Desde entonces siempre han estado juntos, intentando darse amor, digo intentando porque a veces parece misión imposible, no se sabe porque la madre de Kat le tiene manía a Peeta, mucha, igual porque es hijo de la primera mujer del Sr. Smith, el caso es que no le gusta para yerno y se pasó todo el rato maquinando para separarles. No deja de presentar chicos a Kat, que si Cato

\- Que no mamá que paso que yo ya tengo mi rubio.

Y Peeta contraatacando, parece la Celestina casamentera - Cato te quiero volver a enseñar las fotos de Clove en su perfil de Facebook, ¿la recuerdas? Del vasallaje de emergencia, mira que mona se ha puesto, y va a venir a nuestro colegio….

En fin menos mal que esto de emparejar gente se le da que te cagas.

\- Katniss guapaa mira que chico conocí para ti… Finiiiiccckk llama la petarda de su madre.

\- Hola preciosa ¿un azucarillo?

\- No gracias - dice Kat - ¿Qué quieres amaestrarme? Que no soy un caballo.

Y como siempre Peeta al rescate. - Hola Finnick, ¿te importa enseñar la escuela a la chica nueva?

\- Bueno, el caso es que estaba ocupado…

\- Mira Annie, ven que este chico tan amable te ayudará.

Cuando Finnick ve a Annie pone los ojos en blanco….. ¿Un azucarillo guapa?

\- Hum, si me encanta el azúcar.

\- Joder Peeta, eres un crack - Dice Katniss plantándole un beso.

\- Ya te digo, tu madre me hace mantener los reflejos. Pero me tiene hasta los mismísimos. Pero, ¿yo que le he hecho? , como si no hubiese pasado ya bastante con la mía para seguir con estas monsergas toda la vida. Katniss que ya no puedo más.

Kat habla con su madre.

\- A ver mamá, que sea la última vez que te metes en mi relación con Peeta, que tu estas a gusto con su padre, y yo no te digo ni media, como me mandes otro chico, me fugo con Peet y me caso en las Vegas…. Con Elvis de oficiante…. ¿estamos?

\- Es cierto cariño - dice el padre de Peet yo también quería hablarte de eso - que es mi hijo y lo quiero, y es bueno para Kat, no pueden vivir el uno si el otro, es que no entiendo tu fijación de verdad

\- No, dice tranquila su madre, si solo es por dar por saco que si no, no tendríamos de que hablar.

\- Pues vas a hablar de la reproducción de la ameba - contesta el padre de Peet enfadado.

\- Pero cari si la ameba se reproduce a sí misma.

\- Pues eso, porque hasta que no te comportes, (señalándose el paquete) esto, no lo vas a catar.

\- Agggg? Que dices te has vuelto loco?, sabes que me encanta hacer el amor contigo.

\- Pues mientras sigas "jodiendo " a mi hijo, te olvidas, que ya es bastante vida "sexual".

\- Ahí no te pongas así que ya los dejo en paz.

\- Lo prometes

\- Por la tumba de mi marido.

\- Anda ya, si 007 está vivo y coleando. Por Prim, promételo por Prim

\- Jo, me has pillado….. Vaaale, lo prometo. Venga, vamos a la cama.

En fin esto quedó así pero ya sabemos cómo son las suegras no sabemos si nos podremos fiar de ellas.

Bueno pues seguimos ¿no?

Nuestros héroes usaron sus súper poderes para acabar con los vampiros que eran Coin y Snow, a él se le notaba más siempre olía a sangre y rosas, puag, bien ante la estupefacción (y arcadas) de sus mayores, Katniss y Peet se hacen cargo de la situación y como resultado de sepa Dios que elecciones, CINNA asume el poder.

Se crean escuelas y se mejora la vida de todos, pero claro nadie piensa en nuestros chicos y menos mal, porque en cuanto se acuerdan de ellos solo es para joder.

Durante una acampada familiar donde se revela todo, la madre de Katniss les confiesa que todos en el Capitolio tienen planes para ellos, también para más jóvenes que hayan demostrado su valía, en su caso tienen que aprender a controlar sus poderes, y sus hormonas que bastante revolucionadas están ya.

Peeta y Katniss ya saben eso porque la última noche antes de ir a la nueva escuela de SUPERHEROES, porque eso es lo que son, su novio casi la ahoga con una tela de araña en un momento de pasión y ella le elevó tres metros sobre el suelo usando la FUEEERRRZAA, y luego casi no le pueden bajar al pobre, que tuvieron que traer grúa.

Durante tres, casi cuatro duros años, han seguido un entrenamiento especial, ambos cumplen años mañana, y por fin han hecho planes para estar juntos, a ver no es que no lo hayan intentado, pero entre que la academia no tiene habitaciones mixtas y que ellos no controlaban demasiado en momentos de excitación, casi acababan haciéndose daño, pero en unos meses será el día de su graduación y obtendrán su primer destino como GUARDIANES DE PANEM.

Algo curioso ha pasado también con sus relaciones "sociales" mientras Peeta, se ha hecho súper amigo de la muerte de Gale, que parecen el dúo dinámico, donde está el uno está el otro…. Katniss se ha convertido en alguien más reflexivo, sobre todo desde que Haymich también se reveló como JEDY, (sabéis que se lee YEDAY no?, queda mejor), y se convirtió en su padawan, su mentor.

Magde, también está en la academia ella estudia procesos de manipulación mental, es decir como curarlos, vamos que va para psiquiatra, y de paso está con Gale, para él es su último curso pero han formado una especie de grupo de "elite", son un equipo.

Pronto se les asignaran apartamentos uno para los chicos y otro para ellas en la cercana Capitolio, pero eso es la teoría claro, en la práctica, ya se verá quien comparte con quien…

* * *

En fin esto si ESTO es el primer capítulo, Besos


End file.
